


Attempt 200

by Pyrone



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrone/pseuds/Pyrone
Summary: Stephen’s 200th out of 14,000,605 timelines. Otherwise known as the timeline Stephen just grabs Tony and runs off with him.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Stephen Strange
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Attempt 200

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Attempt 200  
> Collaborator Name: Pyrone  
> Card Number: 3041  
> Link (Tumblr, Dreamwidth, Pillowfort, DeviantArt, etc.):  
> Square Filled (Letter/number AND prompt): T1- On the Run  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Stephen Strange / Tony Stark  
> Rating: Gen  
> Major Tags: Tony Stark, Stephen Strange, Doctor Strange,   
> Summary: Stephen’s 200th out of 14,000,605 timelines. Otherwise known as the timeline Stephen just grabs Tony and runs off with him.  
> Word Count: 857

Stephen is back to the start of the time loop again. Floating on Titan with the Guardians, Tony Stark, and a teenager that’s at least partially sponsored by Tony Stark and has a spider gimmick. So far this is definitely not the crack team he would have hoped for against this. But he’ll have to make do. 

Stephen looks up at Tony before he fires a swift enchantment at him. It makes Tony light enough for him to grab without any opportunity for questions as he opens a portal. If he moves quickly enough he might be able to outpace the information from the Tesseract. And Tony, Tony’s a creative thinker and he might be able to help them stall for enough time. 

“Couldn’t you use a portal to try to cut off his hand?” Tony asks as he gets levitated and pulled through the first portal. Stephen’s already making the motions for a second portal. Barely a step into a snowdrift and they are on marbled tile instead as Stephen pulls the suit into the next one.

“Tried that,” Stephen answers as he pulls him into what looks like a wet cave. “On the first try he illusioned himself and he was elsewhere. He’s manipulated the portal to reattach to his hand. I’ve tried taking a leg first and he still manages to illusion himself. So we’re trying something different today.” 

Stephen watches Tony lean back to float horizontally, tipping back the face mask a moment. “So no plan of attack?” Tony asks raising an eyebrow. 

“The plan is stall until he tries for the one on earth again. And try to last that long,” Stephen utters as he takes them through another portal. He can only guess how long that will take. And how many forces will try to anticipate his actions and where he goes. “I’ve only ever heard of some of these places that we’re going. I’m looking for options, for places to hide we can work with until we can figure out a proper plan of attack,” Stephen explains urgently. And try not to think of those who might end up lost to this conflict. Fantastic plan Strange, he thinks to himself as they nearly fall. Stephen creates a platform as Tony looks in wonder for a moment. 

“Where the hell was that?” Tony asks as he goes vertical. The Cape assists Tony with that as they pass through a haze of smoke for a moment. Stephen is focused for a moment on his spell as he keeps moving them.

“Part of the Dark Dimension I presume. Just hope Dormamu didn’t sense that too much,” Stephen mutters as the cloak flies them upward rather than hitting a wall that was in front of them. 

“Who? And how long are we going to do this?” Tony asks guiding the cloak to be more alongside Stephen. 

“As long as it takes,” Stephen says grimly as he closes the portals behind them and leaves ones behind that go other places. 

“Or until you run out of steam. Can you do this while I fly?” Tony offers a little smile. “We might be able to lose anything following us if they have to follow the rules of gravity.” 

“Do it,” Stephen orders as he uses a combination of the cloak and arranging himself so he can use some oddly convenient braces so he can form portals. Some of the nanotech forms around Stephen to keep him in place as his hands do the practiced motions. But as he is finding himself held to Tony’s body, a question comes to mind. “Do you do this often?” 

“Do what often?” Tony asks with his helmet forming back around him. 

“Carry people like this?” 

“Well, you see Doctor, when people refuse to let me design some variation on a suit so they can fly, I just have to make some variation that lets me carry them instead,” Tony mutters dryly. Stephen huffs out a short laugh and shakes his head. 

“Was it Natasha?” Stephen asks taking a guess at who would least like that sort of movement. 

“Let me tell you, Natasha loves jetpacks. She has this thing about being thrown in the air that she loves. It’s Cap actually, I’m not sure if it’s because he thinks I would mess with them, or if it’s because he has some weird bias and still prefers things my father did. Man’s a mess.” Tony rambles as they go through another portal. This portal for the moment Tony drove them through it looked to be in space again. “Really not liking all this outer space driving, my suit isn’t made for that.” 

“None of those were actual space. I do have some spells that will bring us through safely. Because going through space isn’t a bad idea,” Stephen muses as he starts setting up those spells. 

Stephen barely has time to use the time stone to reset himself when they are staring down at the front of a familiar ship. Stephen has the eye open by the time he swears he feels superheated plasma singe his hair. 

Attempt 201 it was then.


End file.
